Daddy Would Know
by Lady Dudley
Summary: When Katrina gets separated from Jackie she knows just who can help her


**A/N: Before I say anything else I just want to thank you all for the reviews on my last two stories, I feel really guilty because normally I would reply to you all individually, but it's been 40+ degrees here (and again today) so I just didn't have the energy, I'm sorry :( In fact, I probably wouldn't have posted at all but these ideas kept bugging me so I had to. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I love you all :)  
****Now, about the story: this is an idea I've been thinking about for a while and I finally figured out how to get it to work. Hope you enjoy!!**

**_Daddy Would Know_**

From the very beginning Katrina Jardine was different from her siblings.

Unlike her elder brother and sister she had a very determined nature that led her to do things her own way. It was for this reason that she learnt to ride her tricycle backwards before she ever rode it forwards and was the first of the Jardine children to ever attempt to scale the kitchen cupboards in order to reach the jar of lollies on the top shelf.

An impressive feat for a two year old, especially as she almost made it to the top before Jackie caught her in the act.

The difference between Katrina and the other children was made especially clear one day when she was lost on a busy street whilst out shopping with Jackie. In a similar situation both Jimmy and Nerys would have done as they had been instructed: find a policeman or security guard and give them their name and either Jackie or Michael's mobile number.

Katrina, however, decided to take matters into her own hands and instead of finding just _any_ policeman, entered the nearest police station and asked to see her father.

Needless to say the Desk Sergeant was rather amused by the sandy haired toddler, but decided to humour her in the hope of finding out enough information to get her home.

"And who is your Daddy sweetie?" he asked, coming around the counter and crouching down to her level.

"Detective Chief Inspector Michael Jardine," she informed him proudly.

The Desk Sergeant regarded Katrina closely, "And what is your name?"

"Katrina Anne Jardine," came the response.

The Desk Sergeant looked thoughtful, "Where's your Mummy?" he asked.

Katrina shrugged, looking upset for the first time since entering the station, "I don't know, but Daddy said to find a policeman if we ever got lost," she took a shaky breath, "but I don't want just any policeman, I want my Daddy!" she sobbed.

Taking pity on her and deciding it really wouldn't hurt to try and track down a DCI Michael Jardine, the Desk Sergeant took her hand and led her behind the front desk and picked up the phone.

...

Meanwhile, Jackie was going out of her mind with worry. She had tried everything she could think of: she'd retraced her steps, asked passersby if they had seen Katrina and looked into all the shops along the way that might interest a little girl.

She was just about to find a policeman when her phone rang, she checked the number – it was Michael.

"Michael, thank God!" she exclaimed before he could even say anything, "Katie's gone missing, I've looked everywhere, I just turned my back for a second to check on Ebony and she was gone..." she trailed off, fighting back her panic.

"Jackie, darling, just breathe, Katrina's fine," Michael reassured her, "apparently she went to the local police station and asked for me," he told her, pride warring with amusement in his tone. "I told them you'd be right over to pick her up," he added.

There was silence on the other end of the line, "Jackie? You still there?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm still here," Jackie assured him, weak with relief, "I should have known she'd decide to go one better and look for you rather than the policeman on patrol."

Michael chuckled, "Well, she's always been the one to do things differently."

"That's for sure," Jackie agreed, "I'll see you at home then."

"Yep, love you," Michael replied.

"Love you too," Jackie said as they both hung up. Replacing the phone in her bag with a sigh of relief, Jackie made her way to the police station.

...

"Mummy!!"

The Desk Sergeant looked up at the delighted cry in time to see a dark haired woman with a pram enter the station. When she caught sight of Katrina coming towards her she dropped to her knees, arms wide.

Katrina ran straight into Jackie's outstretched arms, "Oh Katie, I thought I'd lost you, don't scare me like that!" Jackie admonished her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry Mummy," Katrina told her, hugging her just as tightly, "but I knew Daddy would know what to do, so I came here."

Jackie laughed as she pulled back a little to look in Katrina's eyes, "Well, baby, who can argue with that logic? I'm so glad you're safe," Jackie added, pulling her close once more.

Katrina smiled as she hugged her mother again; she knew her Daddy would fix everything.

----

**A/N: Originally I was going to use Ebony, but then I decided I hadn't really done much with Katrina yet. If you're wondering where Jimmy and Nerys are, they'd been about 7 and 5 years old respectively in this story (since Katie's 2yo) therefore they'd be in school. Ebony's in the pram in case you didn't get that ;P**


End file.
